


Suicide Hotline

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Voltron Short Stories [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depression, Dialogue-Only, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: “I want to die so fucking bad.”Please see tags for potential triggers! Stay safe!





	Suicide Hotline

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very heavy story. You have been warned.
> 
> If you feel like Lance in this story, know everything will be okay. Please don’t end your life and, instead, reach out to somebody who can help you. On this Wikipedia page https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_suicide_crisis_lines there are suicide hotlines for every country. I’m also here if you ever need to talk. Just message me on Wattpad (same username as here). Stay strong<3

“Hello, this is the suicide hotline. Can you tell me your name?”

“H-Hi. My name’s Lance… I- I- fuck-”

“Sir, can you tell me where you are right now?”

“I’m at home… in- in my bathroom.” 

“Okay, are you safe?”

“Yeah- yeah… if being suicidal counts as safe…”

“Are you hurt?”

“A little. I cut my arm. Only twice.” 

“Are you in immediate danger?”

“I- _fuck_ -“ 

“Sir?”

“I want to die so fucking bad.”

“I know you do. Reaching out like this was very strong of you and I just want you to think all of this through, okay? Everything is going to be alright. Things may seem bad right now but they’re going to get better. Can you tell me about your family?”

“What family? They all got up and left as soon as I- shit- I came out of the closet.” 

“Okay… Friends? Significant other maybe?” 

“I don’t- they- I-” 

“Lance?” 

“I’m so sorry.”

“Lance?” 

“I didn’t- I didn’t mean to call you. I’m fine really. I’m sorry for wasting your time.” 

“Lance, you aren’t wasting our time, okay? We don’t want you to die today. Or tomorrow. Or ever. Please don’t hang up unless you are going to find a friend or someone else to talk to.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Stay on the line for me, okay? Tell me a bit about yourself.” 

“There isn’t much to say. I don’t know who I am anymore.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know… I’ve been depressed for a long time and have lost interest in everything. I just want it all to stop.” 

“I know you do and it will one day. You’ll learn to cope with it.”

“You don’t know that…”

“Yes, I do. I talk to so many people every day about suicide and do you know how many people I’ve saved?” 

“I’m not like them.”

“Yeah, yeah you are.”

“I made a mistake.”

“What did you do, Lance?”

“I’m bleeding so much.”

“Do you need an ambulance? I can send one your way.” 

“No… I’m fine…” 

“Do you know how to tend to an open wound?” 

“Of course I do. I’ve been cutting since I turned fourteen.” 

“Okay…” 

“Maybe I don’t want to tend to it this time though.”

“You have to.” 

“Give me one reason to.”

“So many people will miss you. _I_ will miss you.” 

“Yeah, right. Everyone will forget me or celebrate my death.” 

“That’s not true and you know it.” 

“I don’t know what to do… I just want to be happy again...” 

“You will be, I promise.” 

“You’re a stranger. Your promises mean nothing to me.”

“I’ve seen so many people get better, Lance. I know you will too.” 

“You don’t know how I feel. I’m sick of being so tired all the time. It’s like- like I’m constantly trying to walk through syrup. It’s a weird analogy but it… it makes sense to me, I guess.”

“I think I understand it. I suppose you need someone to make that syrup a little less thick, right?” 

“As if love will cure my depression. I’ve been depressed for four years. I still feel worthless and useless and- and I’m all alone. It’s only got worse.”

“Sometimes it has to get worse before it gets better.” 

“Maybe I’d have believed you a few years ago.”

“Why can’t you believe me now?”

“...I can’t continue living like this.” 

“I know you can’t and you shouldn’t have to. That’s why you should go and see your GP to get help. It’s easy-“

“Maybe if I end it, I can start again. Do you believe in reincarnation?” 

“No. I believe death is death and that’s it. That’s why life shouldn’t be thrown away so easily.”

“I believe in reincarnation.”

“Okay but that doesn’t mean you’re allowed to quit on this life. There’s still so much out there for you. You sound young. How old are you?” 

“18.”

“Then you’ve still got your entire life ahead of you. Are you going to university?”

“I wanted to but I don’t think I’ll get the grades.” 

“I’m sure you will.”

“No… I’m too dumb.”

“You aren’t dumb.” 

“You don’t know that. I hardly studied for my exams. All I did was mope around in bed.” 

“That’s not your fault.”

“Yeah it is. I just… I thought I’d be dead by now.”

“Well you’re not and that’s a good thing. You survived eighteen years of your life; why can’t you survive more?”

“ _Shit!_ ”

“Lance? What’s happening? Are you okay?” 

“My roommate’s home! He wasn’t supposed to be back for a few days!”

“Calm down. It will be alright. Do you believe in fate?” 

“No. It’s bullshit.”

“Well maybe you should believe it just this once. Maybe your roommate coming home was a sign to hold on for a bit longer.” 

“I can’t. I’m so sorry.”

“Lance, everything is going to be okay. I suggest you talk to your roommate about how you’re feeling and maybe he can help you.”

“He can’t. I’m a burden.” 

“No, you aren’t.”

“This was a waste of time… I’m sorry I’m such a burden… There are more important people you could be helping right now…”

“Trust me, you aren’t a burden. I want to help everyone I can.”

“I don’t want to be depressed anymore.” 

“I know you don’t but-“

“I’m sorry for wasting your time.” 

“Wait, don’t go just-“ 

“Thank you for… for trying to help, I guess. It’s nice to see a stranger cares about me more than my own fucking family.”

“I’m sure they do care.”

“They don’t. No one really does. I- I have to go.”

“You can’t-“

_A loud sob echoed from the other side of the line, followed by a sharp hiss in pain._

_Then the line went dead._


End file.
